Games
by NaleyWriter23
Summary: Haley James is notorious for running from her feelings, including her major crush on her co-worker/friend, Nathan Scott- but he's serious about settling down and doesn't have time for her games. Will he be the one to give her a reason to stay? (M-rated)
1. Chapter 1

Sorry this isn't an update for Halo (that's next i PROMISE) but this has been an idea swirling around my head for ages now and Mel helped guide me in the direction it needed to go, and so I spent the whole day writing it.

This is my first attempt at hardcore smut so if it's bad I tried, lol. I've also been really sick and this was my way of coping, so I hope you guys like it. I'm pretty happy with how it turned out. Thanks again to Mel who was a huge support guide and editor throughout this process; truly couldn't have done it without you. (Thanks for Elise's name, too ;))

. . . .

Haley tried not to sigh as she sat at the bar with her phone in one hand and a half-full Pinot Grigio in the other. She refreshed her notifications and took a long hard sip when, once again, there were no new messages. He said he'd text her when they were leaving work today, but she hadn't heard from him since he walked her to her car.

She remembered the way her heart raced when he held the umbrella over her head so she wouldn't get soaked by the rain walking through the parking lot outside their Law firm— but she knew it didn't mean anything, not what she wanted it to mean at least. They were just friends, a step above co-workers for the past year. Nothing more. Despite Haley's minor crush on him, she knew they couldn't be more— not just because they were practically partners at the law firm, but because he had baggage. Too much baggage… but God, he was gorgeous. Those blue eyes, and that tilted smirk, and ugh, the way his ass looks in a tight suit everyday—

"Haley, are you even listening to me?" Her friend Brooke interjected her slow-burning thoughts.

"Huh?"

"You're thinking about texting Lawyer-boy aren't you?"

"No," Haley tried to hide her blush through the globe of the wine glass, but after the hearty sip she just had, the glass was a window straight to her red cheeks.

Brooke rolled her eyes at the blatant lie, "You know, I don't understand why you don't just tell him how you feel. I'm pretty sure he feels the same way. I've seen the way he looks at you! Just sleep together already, God. You're practically giving me a pair of blue balls watching all that sexual tension you two have."

"Brooke…" Haley groaned, "stop it. You know nothing can happen."

Brooke gave her friend a little nudge on the shoulder. "I think you're scared."

"Brooke, you've been drinking too much," Haley furiously denied.

"Well even if you are 'just friends'," Brooke used air quotes around the words, "why are you constantly checking your phone then?"

Haley nearly choked on her drink as she slammed her phone onto the bar top, "I'm just curious to see if he texted me, that's all, you know, we, uh, have a big case coming up and—,"

"So you are waiting for his text?"

"No," Haley feigned disinterest and slid her iPhone back into her purse. "You know what? I don't care if he texts me."

Brooke didn't have to say anything for Haley to know her best friend didn't believe her; the sly grin said it all. Brooke was no idiot and Haley couldn't fool her. Still, she knew that if she waited all night for Nathan to text her, she'd go insane. So for the rest of her time at Tric— the local bar she and Brooke frequented— Haley was successful at keeping her mind off of him, and her hands off her phone. That is, until she got home (with more than a couple drinks in her system) and felt the loneliness crawl from between the sheets. As she lay in bed with nothing but her silky red robe, Haley couldn't get Nathan Scott's face out of her heated thoughts. She didn't know when her feelings for him started to venture far past the zone of friendship, but it happened, and now she couldn't stop thinking about what his lips would feel like brushing over hers, or the way his sexy five-o'clock shadow would feel in contrast against her smooth skin.

"God!" She groaned in frustration and threw the duvet cover off of her body which was now skyrocketing in temperature; in the process, her drunken gaze landed on her cellphone resting on the bedside table. Haley bit her lip as she contemplated her next move. It wasn't even midnight yet. One little text couldn't hurt, right? Well, her impaired mind didn't think so. All it focused on was a metronome of Nathan, Nathan, Nathan.

"Fuck it, I'm texting him." She mumbled to no one but herself, and hastily unlocked her phone to create a new message.

"Hey, Nathan—," she began to furiously type away at the letters but erased them just as quickly as they appeared on the screen.

Haley groaned again, dragging her fingers through her hair with utter frustration. Since when was it so damn hard to text a guy? "Hey, I hope you're having a good weekend! Thanks again for your umbrella today, haha. I'll see you Monday!" After re-typing the same variation of sentences about fourteen times, she finally clicked the send button. She stared at the screen for a few more seconds before her heart nearly leapt out of her chest from anticipation. Stupid crush.

A yawn broke between her lips, reminding Haley of the exhaustion from the week. She knew if she left her phone on she'd constantly be checking for his text, so she turned it off and silently lied to herself.

"I don't care if he ever answers again."

She was going to sleep; where she knew, even in the darkness and subconsciousness, his face would still find her.

. . . . . . . .

Nathan lay wide awake, trying to decipher the shapes of the faint shadows dancing on the ceiling. His thoughts were a clogged drain, overfilled with one thought, and one thought only: Haley James. It got to the point where he didn't even want to make room for anything else. She was stuck there, permanently— and he was perfectly okay with it.

The sound of his vibrating phone on the nightstand pulled him from beneath the plug of his thoughts, and shook him back to reality: his darkened bedroom, where he was not alone.

The petite blonde beside him began to stir, probably from the phone's harsh buzzing and bright screen light now illuminating the bedroom.

Nathan silently cursed below his breath and turned towards the groaning figure, "shh, baby. It's okay. Go back to sleep."

Phone forgotten, he cuddled closer to the blonde and placed a sweet kiss on her forehead. "I love you."

. . . . . . .

Come Monday, Haley did her best to stay under the radar at work. Joan, the Law firm's receptionist, was just as bad as Brooke when it came to making comments about Haley's crush on Nathan. Apparently it was a lot more obvious than Haley thought it was.

A tiny corner of her heart crumbled this weekend when Nathan never replied to her text message. Then again, she didn't really have a right to be upset. He was a busy man, after all. Plus, it's not like they were anything more than friends/co-workers. It was easiest just not to care— and that's exactly what she planned on doing if she saw him today.

Childish? Maybe, but it was the only way to cope until the silly little crush passed.

Haley managed to slip past Joan and into the elevator and thanked the highest heavens when she found it empty. Seriously, she was in no mood for anyone today. There was a heavy case waiting on her desk waiting to be researched and read through. Next week was the trial and she had to have her argument and evidence fully prepared by then. Most Lawyers would be stressing about the time crunch, but Haley thrived on it— anything to keep her mind off of …

"Nathan!" She gasped and nearly dropped the files she was hugging closely to her chest.

"Mornin', Hales," he slid between the elevator doors at the last minute and threw her his famous crooked smile.

Haley pursed her lips together to suppress a groan as she glanced at her watch. Of course today was the day of all days he decided to show up early to work when he's notorious for being late. "Morning," she mumbled while struggling with her coffee mug, desperately trying to act nonchalant.

Nathan eyed his klutzy and oh-so-adorable co-worker and chuckled. "Need any help?" Haley was always carrying way more than she could handle for someone her size, but he'd expect nothing less— she was the hardest worker he knew.

Haley grimaced and held out some of the files that were teetering towards the floor so Nathan could swoop in to save them. "Thanks," she smiled softly, trying to keep her gaze on his face instead of the tight blue suit that was clinging to his damn muscles. Oh, and of course he decided to leave a few buttons undone at the top of the white crisp linen shirt, proudly displaying the sculpted planes of his damn chest. Great, just add one more fantasy to the list.

"How was your weekend?" His blue eyes leaked with genuine care.

"Fine," she said in between sipping her home-brewed coffee, "you?"

Nathan furrowed his dark eyebrows. Usually Haley didn't stop talking in the mornings, now she just seemed… distant. "It was alright. Hey, are you okay?"

Haley's head snapped up at the concern laced between his tone, "Yeah, of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

The doors of the elevator slowly slid open, signaling their arrival at the 12th floor where their offices were. Nathan stepped aside to let Haley through first, and obviously took the opportunity to let his eyes appreciate the swell of her ass in one of her black pencil-skirts. He licked his lips at the sight and desperately wanted to reach out to study the curvature. He was never one for math, but he would be if there was an equation to describe that perfectly rounded slope.

"I don't know," he finally found his voice as he walked beside her, "but I'm sorry I didn't get the chance to answer your text this weekend."

Haley made her way to her desk and shrugged, "oh, don't even worry about it."

As any other typical morning, Nathan took a seat on the edge of her desk and watched as she scurried around to prepare for the day. They always briefed each other on the events in their lives and he always looked forward to it when coming to work.

"I feel bad. It's just, Elise was really sick and when you texted me, she had just gotten into my bed. I didn't want to wake her."

"Oh, no," Haley placed her hands over her heart and suddenly felt like such a frigid bitch for sulking that he never answered her, all when he was busy taking care of his sick daughter. "Is she alright now?"

Nathan smiled and nodded, "yeah, thank God. She was running a high fever and had a pretty nasty cough, but I took her to the doctor yesterday and they gave her some medicine so she's back in school today."

"Good," an easy smile landed across her lips. "I'm glad she's okay."

"You know, I still can't believe you haven't met her yet. We've been working together for what, a year?"

Haley plopped the report she was holding onto her desk and spun around, "Oh my God, you're right! I haven't met Elise yet."

"Well I know she'd really want to meet you, and I have a feeling you'd get along well," Nathan said as he rooted through Haley's candy jar. He finally found the mini Milky-Way bar he was looking for and popped it into his mouth with a childish grin.

"Really, dude? It's not even nine in the morning," Haley laughed and shook her head.

Nathan simply shrugged, "You're the one with a candy jar on your desk."

Haley giggled, "I don't like Milky-Ways. Those are just for you."

His child-like grin widened, "what would I do without you, James?"

She reached over and grabbed hold oh his bicep, playfully pushing him off her desk, "I don't know, but this whole place would probably be burned to the ground. And maybe you'd be a little skinnier. Lay off the Milky-Ways, Scott."

Nathan feigned hurt and scrunched his forehead into a scowl, "I'll have you know, I'm quite fit for a guy my age." Jokingly, he untucked his white button down shirt from the waist of his pants and slowly started pulling it up, showing the bottom portion of his abdominal muscles, and the light dusting of hairs beneath his naval.

Haley almost had to squeeze her eyes shut to keep from perusing his well toned body. She couldn't agree with him more. He was super fit, and oh-so-sexy. Her eyes instantly snapped to the trail of hair leading to the edge of his boxer-briefs and she wondered what followed it. Oh, what she would do to let her fingers follow it— or even, dare she say it, her tongue.

Christ, she needed a drink.

"Yeah, whatever you need to tell yourself," Haley teased and turned back towards a shelf so she wouldn't get lost in another Nathan-induced coma. "But in all seriousness, I'd like to meet your daughter one day. How's the custody trial going by the way?"

Nathan groaned as he banged his head softly against the wooden edge of her desk, "not too well. You know how the courts are. They always favor the mothers."

"Even when they're psychotic?" Haley couldn't help but grumble.

A chuckle emit from Nathan's lips, "yeah, even then. Damn," he rubbed his stubble-lined chin, "if I had known she was this crazy, I never would have slept with her in college."

Haley heard all about Elise's birth mother;Alex Dupre— A now psychotic, crack-addict, using her daughter as a pawn for money and support. It broke her heart to see Nathan struggling. They'd slept together once in college, and two years ago, Alex showed up at his place with a three-year-old claiming it was his. Nathan's been fighting for full custody ever since.

"Yeah, but then you wouldn't have had Lee."

His full eyes brightened at Haley's natural use of his daughter's nickname. He'd talked about her so much that Haley must've picked up on it. He probably should have been worried about the eruption of butterflies in his stomach, but he was used to their presence whenever Haley was around.

"That's true. She's my whole world."

Haley studied Nathan's smile and could instantly detect the sincerity behind it. That man loved his daughter more than life itself; just another one of his endless sexy qualities.

"She's lucky to have you," she said softly and they traded a tender smile.

"Thanks," he was pulled into her gaze, and the clogged drain in his mind began hiccuping her name on repeat. "So, listen, can I ask you something?"

"Was that it?" Haley teased.

Nathan rolled his eyes, "No, I'm serious."

Haley walked closer to him, thinking it involved Elise. "Ok, what's up?"

He brought his hand up to his neck and began to rub it insecurely, "Um, well, I know you haven't been dating anyone since… you know, you and Mike called off the engagement but I was wondering when you think you'd be ready to date again—,"

She stopped nervously in her tracks and began to fiddle with her fingers, a nervous habit she'd developed as a child. "What? Why?"

Nathan inhaled a steady breath and gave her a slow smile, "I just think it's time you move on from him."

Haley immediately dropped her fingers and folded her arms across her chest, "I have moved on, Nathan."

"Really?" He accused lightly, "Then why the hell have you been posting stuff all over your Facebook wall about how you can't stop thinking of someone? I thought you said you were over Michael. You deserve more than him because, quite frankly, Hales, he's a real dick."

Haley looked for an excuse to hide her twisted lips and inflamed cheeks; her emotions were a mixture of embarrassment and anger. What the hell gave him the right to accuse her of still liking her lying-scumbag of an ex? Okay, yes, she had been sharing ambiguous posts on her Facebook page lately, but it certainly was not about Michael. She meant it when she told Nathan she was over him around 8 months ago when they called off the wedding. In fact, it was how she and Nathan had become as close as they were; he provided her comfort whenever she'd mope around the office. He made her laugh with his corny Dad jokes, and he'd surprise her with cute little positive notes left around the office. He'd wrapped his arms around her that one night he found her crying at her desk, far after everyone else had left to go home. He just held her until she stopped, then treated her with ice cream and a beer across the street at the pub. He was an amazing friend, and she'd hate to lose that. But at the same time, she wanted more, even if Brooke was right. She was scared as hell.

"Trust me, Nathan, I haven't thought about Michael in a long time," she muttered, avoiding his wolf-like stare.

"I'm just worried about you, Haley."

"Thank you, but you really don't have to. I'm fine. I promise."

"Alright, good." Nathan stood, towering over her and grinned, "so then you are ready to start dating again."

Haley rolled her eyes again, "Nathan—," her protest was weak.

"Unless, of course, you're already seeing someone?"

"I'm not."

"Then who have you been thinking about so much?" He chuckled, "Hales, your posts are something a fourteen-year-old girl would write."

She narrowed her brown eyes in a playful glare, "I don't think that's any of your business, Mister." She retorted childishly.

"But I want to know," he whined, feigning his own childishness.

"Why? Are you trying to set me up with someone?" The honey-blonde curl of her hair soon found its way twirling around her finger. She wasn't aware of it until her circulation began to shorten. Shit, she really was turning into a fourteen-year-old girl.

"That depends," a husky chuckle emit from his lips again, "are you interested?"

"In who?" Haley asked, her voice as far off as the echo inside of her head. She was far too preoccupied staring at Nathan's slightly exposed chest.

"Interested in dating," he said slowly.

"Oh, well, maybe." She said off-handedly. "But why?"

"Because I'd like to take you out tonight, Haley." Nathan stood confidently with his hands on his hips and a sweet smile on his lips.

"Like to the cafe"? She asked, confused by his remark. What did it mean? They'd gone to dinner plenty of times to discuss a big case, or after a long day at work, but he'd never asked her so… assertively.

"No, Hales," Nathan wanted to laugh at her cluelessness. For someone he considered to be the smartest woman he knew, she certainly could be dense sometimes. "I mean like on a date. To the new bistro downtown. What do you say?"

His boyish smile made her knees weak. "I can't tonight," she squeaked.

The smile on his lips faded, "Can I ask why?"

"I just," Haley looked nervously for a distraction. "I can't. I'm sorry."

Nathan sighed, "You are seeing someone aren't you?"

"No," she hastily replied. "I'm not. I would've told you."

"Then what is it? Is it Michael then? Because I don't understand you."

"What don't you understand?" Haley's voice rose in volume, but luckily it was still early and hardly anyone was in the office yet.

"This!" He gestured among the space between them. "You! I mean, I know I'm not crazy. We flirt constantly, and I don't know, I thought that it might mean you feel the same way I do? Because I can't stop thinking about you Haley. I mean, I'm going crazy wondering if you like me as much as I like you, and I can't for the life of me figure it out. You keep sending me these mixed signals and I don't know what to think anymore! I get it if you don't like me or aren't attracted to me or something, but God Haley, please just quit messing with my head."

"I…" Haley shook her head, at a loss for words. Her mind was a tornado of emotions. Everything swept into a blur, rushing furiously through her skull until she couldn't see straight anymore. Nathan liked her. "I have to go," her voice was quietly stiff even though on the inside she was screaming. She gathered a random group of files and made a dash towards the door; much like the tornado of thoughts inside her brain, she whirred past Nathan with a quick breeze, leaving him standing in the wake of destruction.

He stood there silently and tried to process the tangled debris floating among his own mind. He put his heart on the line and he wasn't going to mess around anymore. He and Haley had been flirting for a while now, and as much as it thrilled him, he wanted more. He was the type of guy to take action; to go after what he wanted, but he certainly wasn't going to be Haley's kickball any longer.

If she didn't want to date him, then so be it. Yeah, it crushed him a little bit because for the first time in a long time, he was serious about pursuing someone. It took a while for it to hit him, but Nathan didn't want to wait another second. He wanted Haley. He wanted a serious relationship; to go to bed and wake up holding the same girl every day— and he wanted that girl to be Haley. He fell for her, pretty unexpectedly, but how could he not? She was kind, beautiful, intelligent, witty— the list never ended. Haley James was everything he wanted and more. It was just a damn shame she didn't want him, too.

Maybe he read the signs wrong, but he would've bet money that the intense gazes and secret smiles traded across the room meant something more than platonic co-workers. Whatever. He shook his head and stuffed his hands in his pockets as he walked towards his own office. He didn't have time for this; he needed to focus on Elise.

. . . . . . . . .

It was nearing two in the afternoon and Haley hadn't gotten anything done that she was supposed to for the day. She was hiding in her office, too afraid to even go into the break room and grab her lunch. Her stomach growled and her bladder was nearly ready to burst, but there was no way she'd risk running into him. She couldn't even stand the thought of it. Embarrassment covered her like a heavy blanket and she wanted to hide under it forever. There was no explanation for her earlier behavior, except maybe fear. Her crush on Nathan was supposed to be just that— a crush. He never was supposed to like her back, but now she felt like a bitch. Had she really been hot and cold towards him? She was well aware of their flirtatious comments and longing looks, but how was she supposed to know he wanted her in that way? He was nice to her, maybe more so than the other girls in the office, but wasn't he just being a good friend? Nathan was always a gentleman and never made a suggestive or crude comment. Now, out of practically nowhere he asks her out? It was something completely out of left field, so Haley had every damn right to be thrown for a loop. Either that, or maybe she was a fucking idiot. Either way, she needed to call Brooke. Immediately.

"Clothes Over Bros, this is Brooke speaki-,"

Haley cut her off before she even finished, "Nathan just asked me out."

"Whoa, okay, wow. You obviously said yes, right?"

Haley let out a long, frustrated growl, and hit her head on her desk. "No."

"What?" She heard Brooke shriek, "Why the hell not? What's wrong with you? Do you understand how sexy that man is? For real, the things I would do to him if I had the chance-,"

Haley grimaced at hearing Brooke sexualizing Nathan. Sure, she did it too, but it was different hearing it from someone else. "Okay, first of all Brooke, you're dating Julian, remember? And secondly, yes, I am perfectly aware of sexy he is."  
"So what is the problem, Haley? You're both single and you're both hot. As far as I'm concerned, that's a match made in heaven."

Haley chuckled softly into the phone, "Thanks, but unfortunately there's one issue. I think I just ruined any chance of being with him."

"Why?" The voice on the other line rasped.

"Because when he told me he liked me I freaked out and ran away."

"Lawyer-Girl," Brooke scolded, "let me ask you this again, why the hell would you do that?"

"I think you were right. I'm scared," Haley whispered.

"Of what?"

"I don't know. Commitment, maybe? Why get attached to someone when they're just going to leave in the end, anyway?"

"Nathan's not Mike, Hales."

"I know that, but Nathan has Elise and her crazy Mother. I don't think I can get involved with that."

"That sounds like another excuse to me."

Haley groaned again. Brooke was right. It was an excuse.

"Look," Brooke continued, "I'm only going to say this because I care about you and you're my best friend. You have to decide what you want and stop hiding. I love you, Hales, but it hurts me to see you like this. I know Mike left you, but you didn't do anything wrong, okay?"

Haley bit her lip as a stray tear escaped the corner of her eye, "I know."

"If Nathan likes you, sweetie, don't doubt it. He wouldn't have asked you out if he didn't. You're amazing, Haley James, and you deserve to love again."

"Thank you, Brooke, but I still think I managed to screwed it all up. He was really upset because apparently I've been hot and cold with him and he doesn't know how I feel, so instead of talking about it I ran away like a scared little girl," Haley recalled with a huff, "God, I knew I would screw this up somehow! I can't lose him. Besides you, he's one of my best friends."

"Look, just talk to him. I'm sure if you tell him how you really feel, he'll understand."

"To be honest, I don't really know how I feel anymore."

"Well, do you like him or do you just like the attention he's giving you?"

"No, no, trust me. It's him. I like him, Brooke, I really do. So much so that it scares me."

"Then tell him that," the brunette encouraged, "tell him exactly what you just told me. Plus, the only reason why you've been so hot and cold is because it's your way of seeing if he actually cares. But trust me, if you continue acting like that, it's only going to drive him away because he'll think you're not interested. Show him how much you care. Please don't lose him because you're hiding. I have a good feeling about you two. Don't give up, Hales."

Haley nodded and wiped her tears with her free hand, "Thank you, Brooke. I really needed a push in the right direction. If I don't say something, I really will lose him, and that's what scares me most."

"Of course, sweetie. Let me know how it goes. And I'd love to talk more, but one of my models is having a fuckin' melt down in the back so I need to go deal with that. God, sometimes I really hate the fashion industry. Anyway, good luck. Call me later!"

She laughed, "Alright, thanks. Good luck with that, too. Bye."

"Tootles!"

Haley hung up the phone and buried her face in her palms. Brooke was right. The only reason why she was acting like this was because it was her way of seeing if Nathan cared. Clearly, he did, but she prayed it wasn't too late. She was ready to come out from hiding. Losing him wasn't an option.

After mustering the strength to stand up, Haley left her office and rushed straight to Nathan's. Unfortunately, he wasn't there, but since the door was slightly ajar, she walked in anyway. She'd wait in there forever if she had to because there was no way she was leaving until after they got to talk properly.

While waiting, Haley's eyes roamed around his office. It was, as expected, slightly in disarray compared to her OCD color-coded desk, but she loved Nathan's laid-back attitude. Plus, he was good at his job, so it didn't really matter if he had papers flung everywhere.

What stood out the most to her, however, were the abundant amount of pictures scattered on or around his desk. Most of them were photos of his adorable daughter, smiling at the camera. Haley picked up one picture frame and smiled. It was a lone picture of Elise, sitting on the beach proudly displaying her adorable little dimples and gorgeous blue eyes. She had Nathan's eyes. Haley silently wondered if Alex had blonde hair because Elise's golden waves were a far cry from Nathan's head of raven black hair. Still, the girl was beautiful. It melted her heart.

She seemed like a fairly talented little artist, too, judging by her drawings taped onto Nathan's desk. One was scribbled with a blue crayon that said, "Dear Daddy, I love you so much. Love, Lee."

Haley smiled, she couldn't wait to meet her.

"Hales?"

For the second time that day, Haley nearly dropped the frame in her hand when Nathan's voice startled her from her thoughts.

"What're you doing here?" He asked gently.

"I work here," Haley flashed him one of her teasing grins, but frowned when it wasn't returned. "I'm here to apologize for before," she added.

Nathan nodded slowly and walked towards his desk, "Hey, listen, it's fine. You don't have to apologize for not wanting to go out with me. I'm a big boy. I'll survive. We can just be friends. I must have misread the signals. It's been a while since I flirted with a woman."

Haley sucked her lower lip between her teeth, "that's not why I'm apologizing. I mean, I'm sorry for being so hot and cold—"

"You don't need to apologize for being hot, Haley. You can't help it," Nathan instinctively interjected. Oops.

She felt the rush of heat spread to her cheeks, "Nathan, I'm serious. No more games."

"So am I. Okay, sorry, I'll stop now."

She playfully rolled her eyes, "what I meant was, I'm sorry for sending mixed signals, but I'm done playing games. You were right. We have been flirting, a lot. And it's not an accident. Not on my part, at least. I do like you, Nathan. A lot, but a part of me is scared. I'm scared of getting hurt again, or even hurting you and Elise. I know you guys have a lot going on right now and I don't want to get between that. Plus, I guess I'm scared of being vulnerable again. Mike left me pretty much for the exact same reason. I kept pulling away because I needed to know if what he felt for me was real, and well, I guess he was tired of it. I realize now that I was doing the same thing to you. Acting like I care, and then pretending like I don't. The truth is, I do care about you. A lot, and I—,"

Her rant was welcomingly interrupted by the sudden feel of Nathan's lips on hers. Just as she had predicted, his lips were soft, and blended into a perfect mixture with her own. It was a delicate kiss, one that leaked with pure passion and raw intentions. She felt it tingle right to her toes. This was how addictions started; one taste, and boom. Hooked forever.

"What was that for?" She asked breathlessly when he pulled away.

"I've wanted to do that for the past six months, and well, you wouldn't stop talking," he smirked.

Haley's smile burst with bashfulness, "I just had to tell you how I felt. I should have said it earlier."

"It's okay," Nathan brushed the pad of this thumb over her cheek, "but I'm glad you told me. And I'm really glad you feel the same way I do."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," he smirked and leaned down to kiss her again. Just when she began to trace her tongue between the folds of his lips, he pulled away. "So I'm going to ask you this again. Will you go out with me tonight, Haley James?"

Haley giggled girlishly, reminding her of the fourteen-year-old she acted like, "I'd love to."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Nathan, as promised, had taken Haley downtown to the new Italian bistro after work, and it was better than either of them could have dreamed. The date, that is— the food was merely mediocre. The two of them had conversed for over three hours over a candlelight dinner, getting lost in each other's eyes. They both admitted it felt like they'd been dating for a long time, even though technically it was only their first date. After dinner, they'd walked hand-in-hand along the coast of North Carolina and ended up at Nathan's beach house, which was where they were now, almost two hours and four drinks later.

Haley had her feet curled up on the couch, listening intently as Nathan shared secrets from his childhood. She loved the huskiness of his voice and could listen to him read a label of ingredients on a cereal box, and still somehow be enraptured by the sound. He was just so damn sexy. Somewhere along the night he had removed the tie he was wearing at work and unbuttoned a few more buttons on the white shirt he had on. Fuck, Haley thought. She just wanted to rip it off of him so she could see the work of art on full display. She licked her lips and took another hard gulp of her wine. Pretty soon, the bottle she and Nathan were sharing would be empty.

"… and so Lucas and I ended up punching each other on the classroom floor," Nathan shared, finishing the story about how he once hated his half-brother, Lucas.

Haley giggled, partially from her wine-buzz, and partially from Nathan's sense of humor.

She watched with her large brown eyes as he scooted closer to her and threw his arm around the top of the couch where she was seated. He looked so damn casual, which only added fuel to his already fiery sex-appeal. The wind from the beach mussed up his hair, pushing it further back and giving it the 'I-just-rolled-out-of-bed' kind of look. Haley found it truly ravishing.

"So you were a bad boy in high school?" She teased with a seductive smile. "That's pretty hot."

Nathan grinned, "I guess you could say that. But I bet you were a pretty sexy nerd."

Haley mocked gasped and playfully hit her hand on his chest— anything to get a closer touch. "Just because I was on honor roll does not make me a nerd! For your information, I was a tutor and head of the debate team."

"Exactly. Nerd," Nathan teased freely, loving how easy it was to banter with her.

"Whatever, it's what got me into Stanford, thank you very much."

"Hey, I said you were a sexy nerd. I'm not knockin' you for it. If anything, your intelligence is what makes you even more beautiful."

Damn him, Haley thought. He always knew what to say to make her cheeks as red as the Merlot she was drinking.

She felt his gaze roam her face, "I'm serious, Haley. You're beautiful."

"You really think so?" Her eyes melted under his intense stare.

"Oh, definitely. You know how many times I wanted to tell you that at work? Especially when you wear your glasses and have your hair up in that twisty thing. Oh, and the green dress you wore the other day? I had to physically restrain myself from reaching out to touch you. I didn't want to get sued for sexual harassment in the work place."

Haley's insides were melting into a pile of mush. She swore by the end of the night she'd be spread on the floor like a spilled drink. Nathan's words were making her giddy; she wanted to twirl around outside and frolic through a field of flowers. She couldn't remember the last time she felt this . . . happy. Nathan made her happy. It was a nice feeling.

"Stop it," she laughed, "you're terrible."

"Sorry, I can't help it. Like I said, you have a way of driving a guy crazy, Hales."

"Well, you're one to talk, Mister. Do you know how good you look in your suits everyday?"

"Yes," he said bluntly, followed by a charming smirk.

Haley threw her head back laughing, "God, you sure aren't short on modesty."

"All part of my charm," Nathan chuckled.

Haley looked down and realized her fingers from her free hand some how intertwined with his. She smiled at the sight. It looked natural; like they were supposed to be together.

"So I have a confession," She suddenly admitted, shifting even closer to his delicious scented body.

"What?" Nathan huskily asked, gently squeezing her hand.

"Um, so this is kind of embarrassing but you know the posts I've been sharing on Facebook about how I've been thinking about someone a lot?"

"Yeah?"

"They're about you," she squeaked, bashfully looking away from his broadening smirk.

"For real?"

"Yes," Haley giggled, "I got a little drunk on Saturday night and may or may not have been thinking about you."

"Well if I remember correctly, your status explicitly said, 'I think about you a lot.' And then another one after that, 'You know who you are.' But I had no idea it was about me."

"Ugh, okay, fine. I was thinking about you a lot and I was mad you didn't answer my text but I didn't want to text you again because I didn't want you to think I was crazy."

"Too late," Nathan joked, which resulted in another playful slap across the chest from Haley. "I'm kidding, I don't think you're crazy Hales. If anything, I'm crazy about you."

"You are so cheesy," Haley laughed in his ear, sending a row of chills down his spine.

"I did want you text you, Haley, but like I said, LeeLee was really sick and by the time I read the text the next day I was distracted and forgot to respond. You weren't really mad were you?"

Haley reached over to put her wine glass on the coffee table so she could use her fingers to caress Nathan's veiny forearm, now that he rolled up his sleeves. "Of course not. I completely understand. Where is Elise tonight anyway? I was kinda hoping to meet her."

"Oh, Lucas and his wife Peyton are watching her. They live a few towns over. She gets along with their three-year-old daughter, Sawyer. It's pretty cute."

"Aw. I was admiring her drawings in your office before. She's talented for a five-year-old."

Nathan laughed, "Yeah, she doesn't get that from me though."

"I saw she has your eyes," Haley stated, looking into his stormy blue orbs. "They're beautiful."

"Thanks."

A comfortable silence settled among them as they analyzed the colors of each other's eyes. Haley was mesmerized by how blue Nathan's eyes were. She'd never seen a color so tantalizing. Nathan, on the other hand, was drowning in Haley's rich brown eyes. They were captivating and he had no way out.

Ever so slowly, their lips were drawn to each other like two magnets, and instantly locked in a tender kiss. Just one little taste, and Nathan was already drunk. He didn't know how he had stayed away from those lips the whole night. Ever since they kissed in his office, all he wanted to do was kiss her again.

"I was wondering when you'd kiss me again," Haley whispered against his lips, "I couldn't stop thinking about it."

Nathan chuckled, but the sound got lost in the crackling of the fireplace across from them. They definitely didn't need flames to keep them warm though, their passion and lust was enough to burn the place to the ground.

"Neither could I," Nathan said before kissing her again.

Haley leaned closer so she could wrap her arms around his neck, increasing the momentum of the kiss. "God!" She nearly moaned when his tongue finally found hers and rolled over in her mouth. It was a song she never wanted to end.

Nathan tilted his head as Haley gradually shifted to straddle him against the couch. Within minutes, the kiss turned into an interpretive dance. Their mouths were melded into one, infused by a single hazy breath— air was limited, but neither cared. The loss of oxygen was replaced by the high of their kisses.

Haley couldn't get enough of him; she had her fingers threaded through his hair, beneath his shirt, and squeezing those delicious biceps. She wanted more. When Nathan attached his lips in the crux of her neck, Haley couldn't contain the breathy moan. This man was intoxicating.

She reluctantly pulled away so she could start to unbutton his shirt, ready to rip it off and burn it in the fire. Nathan should never wear a shirt again; with a body like his, there was no need to hide it. Except maybe from the vulturous women who would drool over him…

"Someone's impatient," Nathan quipped when he felt Haley tugging at the collar of his shirt.

"Can you really blame a girl?" Her laugh oozed with seduction. "You're so sexy, Nathan." Finally, the shirt was thrown somewhere on the floor, long forgotten about and Haley was able to appreciate Nathan's six-pack and impressive pectorals. Her fingers were itching to run along the taut skin and trace the lines leading to his pubic bone. She finally got a better view of that fine trail of hairs below his bellybutton and tickled it with the pad of her thumb. Nathan barely felt her assault though, for he was intent on kissing every part of her neck. It tasted like a mixture of honey and berries and he couldn't stop sucking on it.

Haley felt Nathan's warm tongue on her neck and couldn't help but grind her hips down onto his growing erection. She wasn't sure how much longer she could hold back.

"Hales," Nathan moaned when her hips created a delicious friction on the bulge in his pants. This woman was going to be the death of him, he was sure of it.

"I need you, Nathan," she whispered into his ear, sinking her teeth gently around the outer shell. He shuddered again.

"Slow down, baby," he said when she started to fumble with the zipper on his pants. "We have all night."

Haley pouted, "But I want you now."

"Soon," he swore and slowly started to place a trail of kisses along her neck again. The slow pace was killing her though. If he wasn't going to remove her shirt, then fuck it. She'd take it off herself.

She silently thanked God she wore her sexy bra to work today instead of one of her older, fraying ones.

Nathan watched with curiosity when Haley hastily removed her red blazer and black shirt, revealing a lacy black bra that pushed her already ample breasts up, creating the most tantalizing cleavage he'd ever seen. So many nights he had spent wondering what her breasts would look like; what they'd feel like— now he had the chance to actually cup them in his hands and savor them between his lips.

"You're so beautiful," he said again, forcing his eyes back to her face.

Haley's hands worked their way up his chest and cradled his stubble-lined cheeks between her palms, "kiss me," she demanded, mushing their lips back together.

Nathan moaned contently when she ground her hips back onto his now painful erection— it was begging to be free.

"Hales," he breathed, "not here."

She was still in her skirt, and he still in his pants, but before it was able to progress, he wanted to move to his room.

"Why not?" Her hand lowered and cupped his swollen crotch through his navy suit-pants. He moaned again.

"If we're going to do this, let's do this properly."

"I can't wait that long," Haley said, once again grinding on top of him. By now, her skirt was bunched up to her stomach, freeing her creamy thighs. He couldn't wait to get his hands on them.

Suddenly, he stood up from the couch with Haley still wrapped around him, causing her to gasp. "Nathan! Where are we going?" She giggled.

"Upstairs— before it becomes too painful to walk."

"I could've taken care of that," Haley teased, nibbling at his ear again. The scruffy beard on his jaw gently scratched her neck, sending a jolt of fire straight to her core.

"I know, but not yet. I'm taking care of you first," he whispered and gently laid her across his bed when they finally made it to his room. Haley's light brown hair was fanned across the comforter and she laid there in nothing but her bra, watching as Nathan slowly slid the pencil skirt off of her legs. Her breathing was rapid, and her belly jumped when she felt his calloused hands slowly start their journey up her smooth legs.

Nathan grinned at the foot of the bed as he sensually massaged Haley's calves. Even though she was nearly a foot shorter than him, her legs were long and skinny and felt incredible against his hands. Her loud breaths filled the atmosphere followed by an annoyed huff when she tried to reach out to grab hold of Nathan, only to fall short a few centimeters. Instead, she ran one hand through her own hair, in attempt to calm down.

"Fuck," Nathan muttered under his breath at the sight of Haley nearly writhing below him. She was breathtaking.

"More, Nathan. I need more," she encouraged, impatiently kicking her feet at the edge of the bed. He laughed softly and pressed his lips against the inside of her thigh; he felt her shudder beneath him and increased the suction.

By now, Haley was surprised she hadn't flooded the place yet. Her matching black lacy panties were saturated with her juices, and Nathan had barely touched her.

"Oh, God," she chanted when his lips continued their journey north. Her hands were finally able to grip at his short hair and shoved his face closer to her wet center.

"Patience," Nathan mumbled against her panties, causing another eruption to burst low in her belly.

"Please," she begged.

"Please what?"

"Touch me."

Nathan briefly looked up and saw that her eyes were closed but one hand was cupping her bra clad breast. He was reminded that he hadn't touched them yet and started to feel left out.

She practically whimpered at the removal of his lips at the apex of her thigh, but cooed when his fingers deftly removed her bra. He stared in amazement when her large, pink nipples puckered for his attention.

His thumb and forefinger gently pinched one side, while his lips lowered around the other one. Haley was mewling with pleasure as Nathan diligently sucked and tweaked her nipples. She'd only ever been with two other men, but Nathan was already the best. He made her feel things she thought only movies and books made up.

"You feel so good," Nathan's voice muffled against her breast, which, dare he say it, were even better than in his dreams. They weren't too big, nor too small, but the perfect size to be cradled between hands. He could squeeze them all night long.

"Yeah," Haley was balling incoherently. She was in a different state of bliss, but it still wasn't enough. She wanted him inside of her.

As if sensing her thoughts, Nathan pulled away from her nipple with a loud 'pop' and began his decent back south. When Haley felt his nose brush past her dampened panties, she let out another moan.

"Take them off," she pleaded and threw her head back in ecstasy when his fingers brushed over her lower lips.

He didn't need to be told twice, and pulled the soaked panties down Haley's legs, revealing her neatly trimmed pubic hair and swollen clitoris.

"Stop staring, Nathan," Haley teased with a light laugh. Normally, she'd feel vulnerable in a time like this, but Nathan's heated stare made her feel beautiful. A warm liquid flooded her veins.

"Yes, ma'am," he smirked and leaned down to gently start lapping at her puffy, wet lips.

"Fuck," Haley screamed and bit her lip to keep it from being too loud. She could barely keep her eyes open and started to thrust her hips to keep in time with Nathan's rhythmic tongue.

He brought his fingers up to her center and spread it further open in order for his tongue to slide in more easily.

Haley's fingers curled around the bed sheets as the fire in her belly only grew hotter. Nathan watched with pleasure as she continued to writhe on the bed, causing her breasts to jiggle slightly.

It was then that he felt his erection spasm painfully in his pants. Haley was too sexy for her own good. He would need relief soon, but not until she climaxed first.

He brought his free hand back to her clit and strummed it quickly, listening to Haley's breaths grow shorter and deeper.

"Oh, God, Nathan. I'm about to come."

He felt one of her hands push at his head, causing his nose to gently bump her clit, and that's when the light in her eyes erupted. "I'm coming! I'm coming!" She screamed shrilly, as her back arched over the mattress and nails scraped at his neck. "Nathan!"

Nathan slowly released his tongue from her inner core and worked his way back to her lips.

When Haley finally regained her breath, she smiled, "oh my God, that was amazing."

"Good," he kissed her softly.

She wrapped one of her hands around his biceps and licked her lips seductively. "Now it's my turn!"

After kissing him one more time, Haley helped Nathan out of his restricting pants and boxers and nearly gasped when his large erection sprang free. "Wow," she marveled.

"Hales, you don't have to do anything…"

She laughed, "Oh, you've gotta be kidding me."

"I'm serious," Nathan said.

"Well so am I," Haley threw him a seductive smile and crawled down his body. She wrapped her small hand around his hard shaft and grinned when Nathan moaned. "I want you," she repeated and lowered her mouth around his dick which was already dripping with pre-cum.

"Jesus," Nathan breathed, trying not to explode right then and there. Haley's lips felt like fucking magic. This was the best head he'd ever received.

Haley continued sucking Nathan, working her lips rhythmically up and down his shaft, sure to let her tongue lick every inch of it. She paid extra attention to the swollen head and savored it as if it were the top of a lollipop.

"Hales," Nathan started to warn, "if you don't stop, this is all going to end very quickly."

She giggled but abruptly stopped tickling the edge of his balls when he actually looked uncomfortable. "Did I hurt you?"

"No, you could never, it's just, I'd rather come with you and not on you."

Haley smiled, "then what the hell are you waiting for?"

She crawled back up his body and pawed at his chest, she was ready to lower herself onto him, but yelped when he suddenly flipped them over. "Haley," he started, staring intently into her eyes, "are you sure you want this? Because I don't want to only sleep with you if you don't really want me."

Haley barely heard a word out of his mouth. She was practically drooling over the feel of his hard chest pressed against her breasts, "Shh," she hushed him with a long kiss, "I want you. I want you," it turned into a chant.

Nathan searched her eyes once more for any look of hesitation, but couldn't find an ounce. He knew she was a little drunk, and probably overcome with lust, so he didn't want to take advantage of that, but when she started bucking her hips again, he couldn't hold back.

"Wait, I need a condom."

She shook her head, "I'm on the pill. I trust you. Do you trust me?"

He nodded and gave her lips a soft kiss. "Always."

Not wanting to waste another second, Nathan ever so carefully entered her tight, hot heat and they let out a moan in unison.

"You feel so good," Nathan repeated before leaning down and kissing her again.

"So do you," Haley clawed her nails over his strong back, then wrapped her legs around his perfect ass, silently nudging him to pick up the pace.

Nathan let his hands roam along her smooth body, and placed open mouth kisses on her chest.

"Harder, Nathan," Haley urged breathlessly.

He was taking this way too slowly for her liking.

"I'm trying to savor this, Hales. I've been wanting it for so long."

She smiled into his neck and kissed his jaw. He was perfect. "I know, so have I, but I need more."

Nathan laughed at her eagerness and upped his pace; they soon met each other thrust for thrust until Haley's spine started to curve again. "I'm almost there."

Nathan's lips found her puffy nipple again and gave it a long, hard suck while his thumb expertly fiddled with her clit.

"Don't stop," Haley begged.

He could never.

Seconds later, when his hardened length slapped against her moist folds, she screamed with utter pleasure.

Their gazes collided, and lips swallowed each other's until they both reached their crescendos at the exact same time.

It took a minute to regain their breath, and for Nathan to gently slide out of her. "It's never been like that before, Haley. With anyone. God, that was amazing. You're amazing." Happiness carved a river out of his veins. It was true; sex never felt that good before.

Haley nodded wordlessly in agreement; she was still in a blissful haze and hoped she'd never have to come out of it. Nathan gently lay down beside her and pulled her naked form against his chest. It was well past midnight by now and he was exhausted. "Get some sleep, baby. You wore me out."

She giggled and placed her hand on top of his, "Mhmm, I know. Goodnight, Nathan."

"Night," he murmured into her mussed curls and drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

Around two hours later, Haley awoke into the darkness with Nathan's arm still around her waist. Their sexual encounter replayed in her mind like a vicious cycle, making her want to throw the covers off of her sweating body. She wanted him again, but what if he didn't want her? What if he told her to leave? What if this was just a one night stand? Oh, God. The thoughts were too much. She needed to get up. Get water, or something. She couldn't bear the thought of never having him again.

She tried not to wake Nathan as she untangled herself from his embrace and threw the cover off of her. Thankfully, he had an old t-shirt thrown on the floor so she was able to put it over her naked body.

"I thought you said no more games," Haley jumped when she heard Nathan's scratchy voice, but when she turned, his eyes were still closed.

"What?"

He didn't move, but continued speaking, "No more games Haley. Please stop running away. I'm not going anywhere and I don't want you too, either. So please, stay with me tonight, and any other night we do this."

"Any other night?" She asked, ridden with self-doubt.

Nathan sat up this time and opened his eyes, "Yeah, surely you didn't think this would be just a one night stand, did you?"

Haley started fiddling with her fingers again, "I don't know."

"Hales," he got out of bed and put his boxers on before walking over to her. "Promise me something okay? No more doubts and no more games. I need to know if you're serious about sticking around-,"

"I am, I promise. I just, I guess I freaked for a second."

He smiled softly, "no more. You don't need to second guess yourself or even my intentions. I am here. I'll always be here."

"Always?" She liked the sound of that.

"Always and forever."


	2. Epilogue

***Insert a million apologies here* Seriously, I'm the worst and I'm so sorry. I don't know where time has gone this past month but I've never been busier and I don't even know why. I seriously haven't had a second to even think about writing but things have finally calmed down and I've been wanting to post this forever. I was blown away by the amount of feedback Games received and so I wanted to continue it with this type of epilogue thing. This idea has swirled around my mind forever and I'm so happy to finally get it posted.**

 **I'm a bit stuck with the next chapter of Halo but I'll do my best to update before I go back to school in two weeks. I've got a few more things to take care of and then I can dedicate all my time and attention to finishing that story.**

 **Alright, thanks for reading my whiny author's note and thank you for all the reviews/follows/favorites for this story. It truly means a lot :)**

 **Happy reading!**

…...

"Hey, Haley, can you help me with something?" Nathan Scott poked his head into his girlfriend's office, unable to help the way his lips twinged into a slanted smirk. She looked so diligent hunched over her desk, furiously typing notes on the computer- not to mention how damn hot she looked with her hair pulled back in a sleek ponytail, proudly displaying the creamy skin of her neck that he loved to kiss. Oh and her glasses? Yum. His eyes moved from her face to her legs and he smirked. She was wearing a black skirt, too. Nathan recognized it as the one that hugged her ass like a glove. Subconsciously, he licked his lips.

Since they started dating over a month ago, keeping his hands to himself while at the office was definitely… hard. Pun intended.

They'd tried desperately to keep a low-profile, because at the end of the day, work was both their main priorities. Haley was a stickler for refraining from PDA, much to Nathan's dismay- still, even without making it obvious they were a couple, the gossip-mill picked up on it and now everyone was talking about how they were the hottest new item: the news about 'Naley' trumped last week's scandal when Warren McDermont was caught having an affair with Jessica from accounting.

Apparently the other workers at the firm had been placing bets on when Nathan and Haley would finally get together- at least that's what Haley heard through the grapevine. She just smiled and shook her head.

"I mean, if you're not too busy-" Nathan added, sensing she might be in the middle of something important.

Haley's fingers moved hastily over the keyboard for a few more seconds before she clicked hard on the 'enter' button, and swiveled her chair towards the door. A wide smile broke her lips at the sight of Nathan dressed in a white button down and grey slacks. Her man looked good. Then again, when didn't he? Her smile stretched at the thought.

"Nope, not too busy. What do you need?"

"Can you come with me?"

Haley stood up and made swift strides towards the office door, eyeing him wearily in the process. Not thinking of even asking where, she simply said, "Okay."

She was met with a silent smirk, and she followed him as he lead her down the hall- both smiling at the receptionist on their way past.

They turned into another hallway, and stopped when they reached the end. Nathan took out his ID card and swiped it in front of a door Haley had never even noticed. She watched with bated breath when it beeped, then slid open.

"What is this place?"

"You've never been to the stacks?"

"The what?"

Nathan merely chuckled, "the stacks. Y'know, where they keep all the law books and archives?"

"Oh, I guess not." A light blush dusted her cheeks, only serving as a spotlight to her already glowing skin. Nathan thought she looked beautiful. "But what's in here that you need me for-?"

The question barely sounded before Nathan's lips were on hers. She shrieked, more startled by the sudden kiss than anything else, but soon melted into Nathan's warm embrace. It was seconds later when she felt her back slam into one of the old filing cabinets, but the pain did not register. Nathan consumed her; almost quite literally. His lips fed on hers like a starving, depraved man. She moaned. Loudly.

"God!" Her head fell back against the cool metal, allowing him access to the spot on her neck only he knew drove her crazy.

It was dangerous, she knew, to be kissing like this at work, but Christ, his lips and his hands and his chest…

Nathan smirked and left a trail of butterfly kisses from her collarbone to her jaw.

Haley's painted pink fingernails dug sharply into his shoulder blades. Oh how badly she wanted to rip that shirt off of him.

"You look so fucking sexy today, Hales. I couldn't get any work done. All I think about is you- about doing this."

"Mhmm," she whimpered and turned into putty in his hands. It was futile to even attempt to push him away. Still, the stupid annoying voice in her head was screaming that someone could catch them. "Nathan, you know we can't do this here." Even her voice sounded weak. For a lawyer, the conviction was awfully craven.

Fortunately, Nathan was a lawyer, too, and he knew just what to say to convince her. "We just did."

Her eyes hooded open, barely enough to see the sparkle in his blue eyes and that damn cocky smirk. Fuck, she thought. There's no way she could turn that down.

Her fingers fell to the front of his shirt, fidgeting with the tiny white buttons. "You don't play fair," she sighed. Her voice laced with lust.

"I know," his hands wandered to her firm rear, and he squeezed it between his palms, reveling in the feel. "Look, no one ever comes back here. We're fine."

One more look at his slanted smile and Haley James caved. It was no wonder Nathan Scott was one of the best attorneys on the east coast-all he had to do was tilt his lips to the side and people practically fell at his knees. Haley James included.

Haley innocently bit her lip as she eyed his swollen crotch, "you know this could be considered sexual harassment, right?"

Nathan shrugged, "so sue me."

She giggled, "Not sure I have probable cause."

He laughed against her lips, "only you can make law-lingo sound sexy."

"How do you plead, Mr. Scott?" Haley bat her long eyelashes as she pushed her chest further against his.

"Guilty," his gaze fell to her chest, "definitely guilty."

Her laugh was swallowed once again when his lips landed on hers. Almost immediately, she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down and causing his tongue to deepen past her lips.

"Although," he mumbled in between gasping for air, "you're partly guilty, too, Ms. James."

Her eyebrows rose above the frames of her glasses, "how so?"

"You're the one who planted the fantasy in my head of us doing this."

"What? Babe, I didn't even know this place existed up until five minutes ago. How could I possibly have given you this idea?"

He shook his head and rubbed soothing circles on her rear, "Not what I meant. I mean, I might have overheard you on the phone the other day telling Brooke how you sometimes dream of me pushing you up against a wall to make out."

The red blush returned to her cheeks, "Oh. You heard that?"

The two of them had gone to dinner and a movie last week, and when they returned to Haley's apartment for the evening, she excused herself briefly to answer Brooke's phone call in the kitchen while Nathan spread out on her couch. Brooke started teasing her about how they hadn't had sex at work yet and that was when Haley divulged the secret that okay, yes, sometimes she fantasizes about him taking her on her desk or up against the wall in his office- she had no idea Nathan had actually heard that.

"Yes, I heard that. Why else do you think I was hard as hell when you walked back into the living room?"

Her blush ingrained deeper into her skin, "Nathan!" She admonished.

"Oh come on! You've said much cruder things to me. Especially that night when you sucked my-"

She didn't give him time to finish his remark, instead choosing to cut him off with another fiery-induced kiss.

This time, she climbed up onto his body and wrapped her legs around his waist- his arms secured tightly around her as he pushed her harder into the file cabinet.

Neither heard the loud sound of the cabinet slamming against the wall, for they were far too preoccupied with their intense makeout session. It felt like months where they had gone without this much intimacy (really it was only two days, but still…)

"You're so incredible, babe," Nathan murmured when she dug her heels into his firm butt.

Haley responded by biting softly on the outer shell of his ear, reveling in the feel of the scruffy, fine hairs littering his jaw line. He hadn't shaved in a day or two, and damn, he rocked the rugged look.

Right as Nathan's fingers started to delve under her skirt, the harsh vibrations of his cellphone rudely interrupted the moment.

"Shit," she cursed under his breath, fumbling for his phone in his back pocket as Haley slowly slid off of him.

"Who is it?" She asked, slightly out of breath.

He glanced at the screen and ran one hand through his slightly mussed hair, "my mom."

Haley nodded, silently prompting him to answer it.

"Hello?"

Silence settled amongst the couple for several seconds until Nathan muttered another explicitive. "Oh God, Mom, I'm so sorry. I , uh, got held up at work. I'll go get her now. I'm sorry."

"What's wrong?" Haley asked a now frantic Nathan.

"My Mom has a doctor's appointment and can't pick up Elise from school. I was supposed to get her but I completely forgot."

Reaching out softly, Haley gently grasped his hand and held it between her own. She gave him a reassuring smile and squeezed his hand. "Hey, it's okay. Breathe."

He nodded softly and kissed her forehead, "I have to go get her. I'm going to clock out early."

"Okay."

Just as Nathan was about to race out the door, he turned around and held out his arm. "Come with me."

"What?" Haley's brown eyes inflated. "But- I mean- what?"

"Clock out early and pick up Elise with me. It's time for you two to meet, don't you think?"

Haley gulped. He was right. It was time for them to meet, but her nerves were screaming otherwise. "Now? You mean, today?"

Nathan chuckled, "Yes. Come on. We can pick her up and get ice cream or something."

"I… I don't know, Nathan. What if it's too soon? What if-?"

"No more games." He repeated slowly. "I want you to meet Elise. She knows about you and has been asking to meet you. So, please?"

Haley inhaled a heavy breath, filled with courage, and nodded. "Okay. Okay, yes. I'll come with you."

. . .

Nathan had one hand on the steering wheel and one hand in Haley's lap. In the corner of his eye, he noticed how she was anxiously chewing on her lower lip and staring blankly out the window.  
"What's wrong?" He asked, turning his head to look at her when they arrived at a red light. "Is this about Sheila's comment to us when we left the stacks?"

Haley groaned at the memory. Of course Sheila-Blabbermouth-Bonner was standing RIGHT outside the stacks door and watched with a sly grin as Nathan and Haley walked out hand-in-hand.

"The stacks. Nice," she grinned with obvious approval, winking at Haley after eyeing Nathan's body.

"It's not, I mean, we didn't…" Haley fumbled for words, but it was a lost cause. Nathan pulled her away before she could even finish the thought. Now that they were in the car, though, Haley was freaking out about meeting Nathan's daughter. She wasn't exactly sure why, but she didn't feel prepared. When they talked about it, Haley assumed it would be over a nice dinner or something, where Elise would at least have notice about meeting her father's new girlfriend.

Oh God, Haley fretfully thought. What if Elise freaked out when she saw that she was in the car?

Oh well, she didn't have much longer to worry about it considering Nathan had just pulled up to the front of the school.

"I'm nervous about meeting Elise," Haley admitted quietly. "I just want her to like me."

Nathan put the car in park and lifted her palm to his lips, kissing it delicately. "She's going to love you, Hales. I promise."

Just then, he got out of the car and walked to the back door to swing it open as Elise came running over towards him.

"Daddy!" She giggled, jumping into his arms.

"Hi, Lee-Lee. I'm sorry I'm late. How was your day?"

"Good. I drew more pictures in art class and Miss. Georgia said they were so good. She even hung one up on her desk!"

"That's awesome, kiddo. I bet they are really great."

He swung her up onto his hip and lowered his voice, "so listen, there's somebody special I want you to meet."

Elise's blue eyes expanded as she tried to glance into the car.

Haley sat quietly with her hands nervously fiddled in her lap. She wasn't sure if she should get out of the car or not, but sensing the little girl's stare on her, she looked out the window and saved softly.

The girl was even cuter than in the pictures on Nathan's desk- her blonde hair was pulled into two neat braids that fell just past her shoulders, adjourned with pink ribbons at the edges. Her dimples were like two adorable, sunken suns, lighting her smile even brighter.

"Is that your girlfriend?" Elise whispered into Nathan's ear with a giddy giggle.

"Yes. Haley left work with me today and she wants to meet you. Is that okay?"

Elise nodded and waved shyly back at a smiling Haley. "She's so pretty, Daddy."

Nathan laughed and helped her into the car, taking her purple backpack from her. "She is pretty, huh?" He said it loud enough, purposely so Haley would hear.

Elise nodded emphatically again and insisted on buckling herself into the seat. "I'm a big girl, Daddy."

"I know you are," he grinned, "now what do you say we all go get ice cream?"

"YES!" Elise cheered. "Mint chocolate chip?"

"Anything you want," Nathan nodded before scurrying back to the driver's seat.

Meanwhile, Haley inhaled another steadying breath and turned slightly to smile at a wide-eyed Elise. She seriously could be Nathan's twin if he had blonde hair.

"Hi, Elise. It's nice to meet you. I'm Haley."

"Hi," she waved shyly again and smiled at her shoes.

Haley took it as a slightly positive sign- Nathan told her once that Elise often acted shy to try and be cute, when in reality she never stopped talking.

"I like your braids. You look very pretty."

Elise's grin stretched wider, "thank you. Nanny Deb did them this morning because Daddy is bad at doing hair."

Haley shared a giggle with her, "He is."

Nathan slid back into the front seat and smiled at the sound of their giggles. "Are you talking about me?"

"Yes," Elise exclaimed, "I told Haley that you aren't good at doing my hair."

He huffed, feigning hurt, "Unfortunately, you're right. I can't make braids to save my life."

Haley laughed, "I can teach you."  
"You can do braids?" Elise asked with growing excitement.

"Yep," Haley smiled over her shoulder as Nathan started the car and pulled out of the school's parking lot. "Would you like me to teach you, too?"

"Yes, please!"

"Of course," Haley nodded and traded secret smiles with Nathan. She had no idea what she was so nervous about. Elise was all kinds of adorable- it was evident that she and Nathan shared a special bond and it absolutely warmed her heart.

"Are you a lawyer too, Haley?"

"Yes. I met your Daddy at work."

"Cool. I want to be a lawyer, too. Or maybe a dancer. Oh! Maybe an artist, too. I love to draw."

"I saw some of the pictures you made that are hanging in the office. You're so talented, Elise! You'll be a great artist."

"You hear that, Daddy?" Elise exclaimed excitedly. "Haley likes my artwork!"

Nathan chuckled, "I know."

"Do you want me to draw you something, Haley?"

"I would love that," Haley nearly choked on her tears as she was hit with a sudden wave of emotion, but when Nathan pulled up to the riverwalk where there was an ice cream stand right on the docks, she didn't have time to savour the sweet moment.

As soon as the car was parked, Elise raced out of the car and started to jump up and down.

"Wait for us!" Nathan called out softly before opening up Haley's door and helping her out of his Range Rover. "See," he whispered into her ear, "nothing to worry about. She already adores you."

Haley beamed up at him and quickly kissed the corner of his mouth, "she's perfect."

"You're perfect," he kissed her back and grabbed her hand. The two of them then joined Elise who was already waiting to order.

"So what'll it be? Mint chocolate chip, Lee?"

"Umm," she shrugged at looked up at Haley. "I'll have whatever Haley's having."

"I like mint chocolate chip, too."

"Really?"

"It's my favorite!"

"Mine too!"

Haley laughed and gave Elise a small high-five. "You've got good taste."

Nathan shook his head and chuckled as he pulled out his wallet. "Alright, three mint chocolate chip ice cream's it is."

"I thought your favorite was rocky road?" Elise asked, turning towards her father.

"Today it's mint chocolate chip," he claimed and traded a ten dollar bill with the vendor for the three hefty ice cream cones, handing them off to each of his girls.

A gentle spring breeze wafted from Cape Fear river, falling over them. Instead of erupting in shills, a warmth washed over Haley's skin. If this moment could last forever, she'd gladly let it.

Nathan guided them over to a small wooden table and didn't even question it when Elise immediately sat next to Haley.

He had no doubt in his mind that his daughter would love his girlfriend. It was hard not to love Haley James- something Nathan recently discovered. Though he'd yet to confess the three little words with one huge meaning, he knew he felt it. He was in love with her. There was no denying that.

"What are you thinking about?" Haley asked when she noticed the distant look in his eyes.

"Just how happy you and Elise make me."

Haley blushed when both pairs of blue eyes landed on her. Once again, their sweet moment was interrupted by the ringing of Nathan's cell phone. He sighed and planned on ignoring it but when he caught sight of who it was his heart stopped.

"Uh, sorry. I need to take this. Can you watch her?"

Haley furrowed her brows but nodded. Who could it be that was so important? Her stomach clenched momentarily, but was distracted by Elise's giddy chatter. Haley understood what Nathan meant now about how being shy was all an act- Elise really was a chatterbox!

Several minutes passed before Nathan returned, this time with tears brimming his eyes and a shocked smile on his lips.

"What's wrong?" Haley asked nervously.

"I won," he said quietly.

"Won what?"

"The custody battle. I have full custody of Elise. Alex is going to prison."

"Oh my God!" Haley leaped up from the wooden seat and threw herself at Nathan who picked her up and swung her around. "I knew you could do it. I'm so happy for you!"

Nathan, still rendered speechless, kissed her longingly and laughed through his tears.

Elise, still too young to really understand what was going on, stared up at the adults with perplexity swirling in the blue pools of her eyes.

"What happened, Daddy?"

Nathan felt Haley squeeze his hand as he bent down to face his daughter. "You remember how you said you only want to live with Daddy and not Alex anymore?"

Elise nodded, "Yeah. I don't like her, Daddy. I know she's my mom but she's really mean to me."

"I know Princess, but guess what?" He tried not to choke on his own words as reality set in.

"What?"

"You won't ever have to see her again. The good people who work for Daddy just called me and told me that I get to keep you forever. Your mom has to go away for a long time because she did bad things. Do you understand?"

Elise nodded, "so that means I can live with you forever?"

"Yeah. Is that okay?" He wiped his tears with the edge of his index finger.

"Yes! Can Haley live with us, too? I love her."

Nathan chuckled and pulled Elise into his arms. "Maybe one day," he winked over at his teary-eyed girlfriend and smiled. Life couldn't get any better in that moment.

He stood up slowly and pulled Haley into his arms. The three of them stood on the riverwalk, huddled up together in a warm embrace.

Haley knew the weight that must have lifted off of Nathan's shoulders. He'd been so worried about losing Elise, and now he never would have to worry again.

When she felt his lips pressing against her forehead she looked up into his eyes and smiled. "I love you," she whispered for the first time. She swore her heart could rupture right then and there. Either that or the smile she wore would be plastered on her lips for the rest of eternity.

Nathan laughed. He lied before, there was a way for the moment to be more perfect, and Haley just did it. She said she loved him.

"I love you, too."


End file.
